Sailor Zodiacs
by Airea
Summary: Meet Zane and Airea.
1. Default Chapter Title

Hello all. This is Airea.This is my first story, so please be nice! It is basically a series where a new line of sailor scouts are made-The Zodiac Scouts! E-mail me at Caffreym@pop.mindspring.com   
I don't own Sailor Moon, I wish I did, (pictures all money problems flying out of the window), but I don't. 

Enjoy!^_^   
  


Prologue   
*=thinking   
Catherine Airea yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She smiled listening to her alarm clock. Not many people could say that their alarm clock made want to wake up, even at 6:00. 'In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came '. She softly sang along. Cate turned and jumped of her bunked bed. She was home for the summer break from college. It was like Harry Potter coming home to the Dursleys.   


After getting dressed and eating breakfast she went out to one of her two paying jobs. As she pulled up in the mall parking lot, she noticed that she was the tenth one there." that will change quickly" she thought to herself. Taking light happy steps she made her to the door, showed her idee and made her to the Disney store. "Hello, Cathy. How are you today?" Deme greeted her as she entered, than added quietly, "just as bad as last year?" 

"Fine" than she said softly, "Worse" 

Deme gave her hand a squeeze and left to restock the shelves but she found it hard to concentrate. "Poor kid, how is she paying for collage, working two jobs I guess. And keeping a social life?' She shook her head, 'How does she do it? 'With a sigh she went back to work. 

Cate was checking the cash resgester to make sure it was working right. Than customers started coming in. Deme and Cate looked at each other and rubbed their hands together. With a bursting smile she made ten sales that day. After three hours of selling she went to lunch than bidding good day to her friend she went to lunch, and went to second job at a department store there when she arrived at the juniors department where she was greeted by another friend. 

"Hello Lady Catherine, how art thou?" a cheerful red head asked, "How's the homestead?"   
  
"I am well my lady, thank you, though I with I could say the same about my family, Jennnie", Catherine than said with a sly grin "only one thing, why the proper speech?"   
  
"'Lady Jane' it is so good, you have no idea-" 

"I have, I reccommded it to you, remember ?" 

Jennie was about to reply when a group of teens entered and they left to do their job. At three o' clock she looked at her watch and gave a small shriek. "I'm gonna be late!" Catherine said and after bidding good-bye to her friend and leaving. 

A moment later she could be seen dashing though a now crowded mall to the exit to get to the food bank in time. She was going so fast, she forgot to look if she was running in to some one. So she was taken by surprise when she felt herself collide with a young male body and even more surprised when she felt a sharp pain coming from her ankle. And than it all got black. 

  
  
  
  
  


*In another household miles away, earlier that day* 

Zane groaned and paced across the room again. He looked at the clock, 6:30.   
*Fine, I'll give them fifteen more minuets after that I'll wake them up. Let's hope they didn't plan to sleep in.*He than turned on the tv once again. There just isn't any thing good on 6:30 Wednesday morning. He turned it off after flipping channels for about fifteen min. Then looked at the clock again, 6:45. * Yes! finally! *, as he dashed off to rudely awaken his brothers, bug them to quickly get dressed and then get into the car. By seven o'clock he was at the mall , expect for the fact that his two brothers weren't there because they had said they didn't want to go to the mall that badly. He noticed that anther person was entering, a girl in a Disney vest, with meant that the mall was already waking up, so he was right on time. This was the time of day when the best deals could be had. As he walked around the mall he noticed that most of the stores weren't open, only a few were at this early hour. He walked to the Disney store and to his amusement the girl he had seen in the parking lot was there talking to a friend 

"Hello Cathy. How are you today?" A brown hared girl asked. Zane could of sworn that she mumbled something after that.   
"Fine", Cathy said in return. Did she whisper or was he just imaging it? 

At this he made up his mind this girl had a secret and he was going to find it out. No real reason, just some thing to do. The mall wasn't really open yet and she intrigued him anyway. He never remembered how, but some how he managed to stay in that store for three hours. About noon she went to lunch. She was really hard to follow than. The stream of people by than had come so there was a crowd. The first time she talked to him he'd have to ask her why she ate from no less than seven different stores. Buying food from each of them. An eggroll from the Chinese store, a taco from it's place, baroque pork dish from a jap restaurant, A straw from the pizza place. Why was she doing this? Did she know he was trailing her and was doing this to get back? Finally she sat down and started eating. This sounded good, very good. He went to get something to eat himself and scarfed it down. But by the time he got back she was gone. 

How did she escape?!? He was keeping a eagle eye on her. He was about to dump the food and run but his stomach growled. He sat down to eat, he could probably work better on a full stomach any way. After he ate he went off in search . He didn't find her again. After searching for about three hours he started walking towards the exit. If he had known! At about sixty mph's she came running to the door. He stepped fword to intercept her and ended up being knocked over. There was a soft crack and they ended up a pile of limbs. He felt a heavy weight and knew she had fainted. A look of pain was on her face and her ankle was swollen. He quickly got up took her in his arms and ran to his car. She'd better not be hurt, he would be in trouble than! He put her in the back and supported her ankle with a towel, going as fast as he dare to the hospital. 'She had better be all right' he thought. he didn't know why but this some how this meant alot to him. 

Love it, hate it, I do. E-Mail me K? Thank you for reading!   
If you need my e-mail address it is Caffreym@pop.mindspring.com   
Thanks again!!!:}   
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

~Airea~ 

Airea was in a dream. It was a strange one to. She dreamed that a complete stranger had taken her to the hospital when she had tripped over him. She dreamed that she was in a emergency room and had her ankle in a tight wrap. She dreamed she was leaning on his shoulder, and he was looking at her. She thought she was dreaming until she realized she had her eye's open. 

"Oh, sorry sir. I guess my ankle hurt so much I didn't know what I was doing." She quickly sit up straight. "You have my apologies." 

The man looked disappointed that she had woken up. 

"No problem, but could I have your name?" 

"Catherine Airea. Call me either one you wish, I go by both. Could I have yours?" 

"John Zane. Same with me, the one you like best." 

"Thank you for bringing me here Zane, they know me well. I come about three times a year for this or that. And my ankle feels to be broken-again. " She sighed, " I wish I had better ankles, than I could run with out fear." 

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt you-" 

"Nonsense! It was my fault, running like that. I have you to thank for being here so soon. Besides, all my friends are busy, and I would probably have to get here on my own, ankle and all." she sighed, "Thank you very much for bring me here, I -I-I'm extremely grateful." 

Airea looked at her momentary hero. He had a Oriental look to him. Short, rich, dark black hair, dark brown almond eyes, faintly paled skin. She would never admit to anyone, but she thought Oriental guys were to cutest of all the guys in the world. Though if she stayed where she was she probably end up with some stupid football captain. 

"Catherine A. Gems" the nurse at the front desk said 

"Here!" 

They stood up. "Thank you again. If you'd like to visit me I'm at the mall every weekday morning. I work at the Disney store and the teen section at Dillards. Just go to either of the stors and ask for Catherine Airea. " 

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" 

"Nah, you go home. I'll see you later, k." 

"Later than, and don't worry you'l see me plenty of times." 

Airea laughed. "I sure hope so. Bye." 

And she hopped in to the hall. 

~Zane~

He watched her bounce into the room. He felt suddenly lightheaded. 

'What is this...' he asked as he got to his car. A coral necklace lay on the back seat. It was well worn, and obviously mended many times over. He looked at the clasp. 'C>A>G " So it was hers. It looked.....old, very old. There was something on the back. 'To my only daughter. May your years be bright and cheerful. I'm sorry I won't be there. Your father, Zane.' 

'This girl has a few things I want to know. She looked a little **_too_** used to being triped when I tripped her. And I have a bad feeling about her. Something bad is happening....' 

He made up his mind right there and then to wait for her. Weather she liked it or not. 

~Airea~

"Now be careful of this ankle young lady. It's already bad enough with out you using it as a 'pick-up' tool too." Doctor Wilson told her. "Understood?" 

"I do not use it as a 'pick-up' tool. I don't go for guys, not that way anyway. Besides. Zane is a very nice person. He's going to make a very good friend." 

"One of these days one of these 'guy friends' is going to becme something more Catherine." 

"Not until I see every inch of the world....twice. And bring world peace. And feed all the starving children." 

"You can't do that in ONE lifetime." 

"Exactaly. I have no time to waste on silly stupid things like 'boyfriends'. I have better things to do with my time. Every second of it." 

The doctor sighed. "Your unquie. I'll give you that. Some of my patence talk to me for hours about 'tod' or 'john' or....Zane? That's your fathers name. His name is Zane too?" 

"Ya. He has my Fathers name. Dosen't look like him." She felt her gold/blond tresses. "But he actes like my step parents tell me my father did. 'Over friendly and **too** kind.' They keep telling me that I'm picking up some of his worst qualties. I take it as a comliment. Are you almost done?" 

The docter finished putting the cast on her foot. "He does sound nice. Ya, I'm done. How are they treating you? Your step parents I mean." 

"They are still trying to change me. But other then that...." The doctor wasn't buying it. Ever sence she was a little girl, he had known when she was lying. He was like her father figure. She loved comming to the doctors."Alright...badly. But they arn't hitting me. I can handle it." 

"Arn't hitting you eh?" he said. He hadn't bought it again He rolled up her sleave. There were several bruises."You lied again. Your eyes close a little when you do. So, what's your excuse for holding out this time?" 

" Ever heard of a orphange? I'm NOT going to one. I'll move in with a 'guy friend' first. And you know that's despert. I'm finishing collage and moving to Tokyo. I already have a job offer. I just have to hold out a bit more. Besides. I couldn't get out of there if I wanted to. They like 'protecting' my inhertance too much. It's really sparkly." She said with biting scarcasum. 

"I see I'll try to find something to do. That's all for now. Are any of those briuses bleeding? Don't lie, I can tell." 

"Not any you should worry your greying little head over Doc." 

"Ok. Take the cruches with you on the way out. I'll be calling." 

"I won't be avable. Bet you fifty bucks. Your a doctor, you can afford it. It's two weeks of dinner to me." 

"Your on. Bye." 

Airea pushed the door open and found a very angry Zane on the other side. His face was rather red or was it purple? Had he heard? 

"I come here to return a necklace and hear that your being beaten?"He fairly seethed. He grabed her arm. "Come peacefully or I'll carry you." 

"I'll come peacefully. I have cruches you know?! Hey-ouch!-I have a cut there! that hurt!" 

The doctor came out of the room. "Now wait a minute-ok. Let me make a wild guess or three. One-your Zane. 

"yep" 

"Two-You heard about Cathy here being beaten." 

"Right-o" 

"Three-Until this clears up, she belongs to you, sort of speak." 

"Good work Watson." 

"Go on. She needs some one to defend her, she dosen't defend herself. And clean her wounds if she'll let you-or rather wether she wants you to or not." 

Now Cathy was used to this, but that was too much. "Doc! How can you desert me like that! That's not playing nice! Your the father figer here, your supposed to-mumph" She was shut up by a hand on her mouth. 

"If you excuse us we'll be going now." Zane said and draged her away. 

The Docter just chulked as he saw his unoffical daughter get carted away. "'Bout time. That Zane boy's got smarts. More then Cathy at times. And that's hard. They're a cute couple anyway. " 

~Zane~

He questioned her all the way to his house.

"How long have they been beating you?"

"Two months, more or less."

"How much money do you have locked away?"

"If they haven't messed with it, which I dout, about 75,000."

"Why do you put up with it? You over legal age."

"They tried to send me to a boarding school in germany once, I'm not trying that again."

"I see. We're at your home. Do you have a key for your house?"

"Yes."

"Go in there, get things to last you a month or so. I'm writing a note."

Airea knew better then to argue with a man three times as strong as she was. "Sure thing"

Zane got a peice of stantionary and started writing a letter with his trembling mad hand.

"To whom it may concern,

I have learned about Catherine Airea's little secret. She has left until the envirment has improved. Do not try to get her back, I will have her tell the authorites what you have been doing to her." He almost was so.." I know the laws well. You will comply, or the girl and her gold will be gone. I'm a lawer, don't tempt me with more anger.

Robin Hood"

Airea had returned. She was carring several small bags, and one big one. "I'm ready!"

"Good. Let's get going." He said and they got back in the car. They drove across town.

Airea fingered a ring on her ring finger and her necklace, which Zane had given back to her. " If mum and dad were alive this wouldn't be happening...." She said softly to herself.

"How did they die?" Zane asked.

"Lots of thier friends were gay, I'm told they were once to. But they always marched in the gay rights march. Every year. When I was a little girl I would go with them. But one year, I was 11, some one opened fire on the marchers. My mum and dad got shot. And so did I." She pulled up her shirt and showed him a scar on her stomic. "I lived, they didn't. I've always known the value of loving people for who they are. That and the best way to die is by helping someone else. I'm never going to hate others for being differnt. I won't be a murderer."

Zane just looked at the girl beside him. What had started out as a thing to do had certinaly truned out diffferntly then he had planned. She smiled alot. She must think things could always be worse. "I'm sorry for your loss. I almost feel guilty about having parents who are alive now." He smiled at her, "But don't worry. My parents will love you. Mom always wanted a daughter. Mind it I tell them why I made you come?"

"You'd better. Or they'll kick me out of the house for being a slut!" She laughed.

Zane joined her. "Na. They'd just keep you far, far away from my brothers and I."

They laughed all the way home.   
  


When thay arrived at Zane's house four people ran out to meet them. The first one to speak was a rather plump japanese looking lady. She spoke with heavy accent. Airea was thrilled. She'd get to pratice Japanese while she was here. Back home they wouldn't let her speak a word of it. They didn't want her going abrod. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

The second was a thin, tall, Chinese looking man. He spoke with a chinese accent. This was even better, Airea was starting to get the hang of Chinese, but if she played her cards right, she'd have a treacher. "Who is the girl?"

Then there were the two brothers. They looked to be 15-16. And they _were_ twins. Identical twins at that. "Ooooh. Zane has a girl friend........." This, of course, caused Airea to blush viriously. But wether with emberesment or anger she didn't have time to think out. Because Zane asked his parents if they could have a private meeting with them.

So they took her and her things inside, and gave her a spare room for the night. They were looking at her strangly. But by the time she had told them her story, with Zane's help as she kept trying to leave things out, they had a differnt look in thier eye.

"Of course you can stay! We wouldn't think of sending you back there. You poor thing!" The mother, Makoto, cousan(mom) as she told Airea to call her.

"Of all the doshonorable things to do! I am sorry for the loss of your parents. You can stay here as long as you like. You want to go to Japan? China is having some troble..."Said the father, Tenchi. tousan he told her to call him.

"I love China!" Airea said quickly, "But it isn't safe right now. I keep my ears open for news of it though. I love learning more."

"Dear?" Said the plump lady Airea had desided to call Makoto. It was her favorite Japanese name.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I've always wanted a daughter, and now I have one. I have some kimonos in the back and I was wondering if you'd like to....play dress up?" She sounded very nervious.

"I'd love to! I always wanted to see a _real_ kimono!" Airea said happily. Zane noticed that she was _beaming_.

So Makoto and Minoto(Airea's new Japanese name) played with silk Kiminos all day, to thier hearts content. In the morning his father started tutering Mulan(Also Airea) about buddisum, which she was extreemly interested in, and the many Japanese and Chinese arts. Airea was in heaven. She hadn't been so happy sence he parents had lived. Her wounds were healing, inside and out, and she felt like one of the family. Expect that they kept pushing her twords Zane. Which she didn't mind, but it did get annoying. But she kept her mouth shut. Life was too perfect already. But it seemed to go on and on...The happy days streaching into weeks, and finally months. She didn't bother writing home. If they never found her again, she was fine. She would go back for her last semester of collage and come back here. They need never see her again. She had very few things. She didn't miss the mirror or that make-up stick. She was set right where she was. And indeed, she would never see the step family again, but that didn't mean it would be easy from here on in. That night she wrote in her diary.

"July 5, ----

Dearest Friend,

Today Tenchi and I praticed swords. He says I'm getting better. Zane keeps teasing me about suckering him into letting me into his family. I just smile and say I had it planned all along. It's a inner joke. It can be hard to understand what they say around here. They swich from Japanese to Chinese to English in five seconds flat. I'm keeping up though. I can speak all three well, just about as well I think. I love it here. But of course I've told you that before. I don't care, I'll say it again. I love it here. I mean, it's a buddest family! Orential and all! But even if it wasn't, I'd love it anyway. I'm loved here. And I not afraid to love any more. I know, short entry. But it's late and I'm geting up early for sunrise medetation. It should be fun. Tenchi says it's the best time of the day to medatate. Got to go!

Your beaming friend,   
Catherine Airea, Minoto, or Mulan(take your pick)   


But she didn't know that there was a sign shinning on her forhead and that a cat had seen it in the window. All she knew was tyhat she had gotten into bed and was now asleep.

end of part 2>


	3. Default Chapter Title

I like this story. But it seems that not that many others do. I'm noticing this This going to be the last part I post, if I don't get _some sign_ that others are reading this.   


Sailor Zodiacs Part 3

Mulan jumped into a tiger pounce. Tenchi had long gotten behind her, but Zane was anther question. She narrowly dodged a hit as he aimed a high kick in her direction. She felt thier legs rub together in mid-air. She hadn't been able to beat him, but she just might this time.

She saw that he had left a opening on his arm as he tried to punch her and she blocked. She made to chop his other sholder, putting his attention elsewhere. And when he wasn't looking she grabed his arm and turned her sholder, fliping him, and he landed on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Zane closed his eyes on the mat for a moment. She wouldn't rub it in, she wasn't the type to do that as she thought it was a very weak thing to do, but she would be beaming. He sighed softly, she was beatuful when she was beaming.

"Help you up?" Airea asked as she held out a hand.

They had heard small 'clicks' all though the match. But they had been fighting, so hadn't looked to see what it was. It was a camera.

"This will look wonderful in your wedding book!" said Makoto.

It had only recently gotten that bad. Zane and Airea had just gotten out of Collage. He was a lawler, she was a hole slew of things. Herbalist, teacher, writer, and world ecominst. She had been very, very, busy. But now they were pestering the two. Luckly Tenchi walked in with a letter and quitly called the three of there's attenetion. "I've been transerferd. To Tokyo. This might be the best time to confrount Mulan's step parents and clear it up. As I am qiute sure that you want to come along."

Airea nodded quickly, her smile growing.

"I have the phone, would you call them?" Tenchi asked.

Airea was very nervios. She hadn't talked to her aunt in...a year perhaps. She took a deep breath, and nodded again. "I will."

He handed the phone to Zane, who handed it to her. With a 'it's gonna work out, just ask to go over to get your things." She held the phone a minute and then dialed the number.

"Hello? This is the Smorghted residence. This is the Lady of the house Who is speaking?"   
"Hi Aunt Creulla. This is Airea."   
"Where in the seven hells are you! Your uncle and I have been worried sick! We've even kept your room the same way. And what are we going to get doing all this for you!?"   
"Zip it. You've been worried about my bank account. Which you can't get at till I give you permissun I'll be over to get my things. Later"   
"Why you ungreatful litt-"She hung up the phone.

When the family arrived at the house the door was locked. "'As if" Airea said softly as she took out the key and opened the door. "I don't want the furniture. I'm just want some old photos of my mum and dad and things. This way." She led them up the stairs.

The room was the same. Even the jewelery was still there. She took her photo alblems, which she had many as she was very good at them, and her makeup, books, and dolls. This just filled every box, so ahe wrote a note and they left.

"Dearest Aunt and Uncle,

Yes, I came and went. If you are reading this on the tenth, my bank account has already been cleaned out. Yes. The money's not there. That's right. The funiture wasn't mine to start with. So I leave it with you. Hope you have a good life. I frogive you for beating me, and wish you a wealth of happiness.

Sincerly yours,   
Catherine Airea

P.S. I am happy where I am now, in case you were curious."

They arrived in Tokyo some five days later. They didn't own much. Which came in handy when they saw the size of the house they had to live in.

"I'm thinking about buying a box of apples." Airea stated one afternoon after arranging _cusions_ for about three hours(they didn't use regular funiture) only to find they still didn't have enough room. "I call dibs on the corner, anyone else?"

"Yes, it's small, Cathy." Zane said using his pet name for her. "But it'll work."

They all had a pet name for her. Zane called her 'Cathy', Makoto 'Minoto', Tenchi called her 'Mulan'. The brothers called her 'Airea-head',but she couldn't help but hope that they would grow out of it.

Fnally after two days of settleing in they were all set. Zane and his brothers shared a room. Thier parents did, and Airea had one to herself. She thought herself lucky. Even though it reminded her of a broom closet, it was her broom closet. Zane got a job in a law firm, and Airea got a part time job as a gardener in the main park. The rest of the time she spent at home or going out. She spent most of her time out with friends. Zane was getting jealious, even though she wasn't a flirt.

"Where have you been. It's 11:30?"   
"Shopping with Mildred."   
"Shopping? But you never buy anything!"   
"Zane! It's time with friends, can you really blame me!?"   
"Let me think.....YES!"   
Airea was getting very irratted. "Look. I _could _work at the bar, talking and flirting! But I don't! I do house work and garening for a living! There is no reason I can't go shopping!"   
"Why can you visit me at work, or do things like that!"   
Airea was struck rather speachless. "Your jealious! I see now. Sure. I'l make some shushi tomorrow and bring it to the office. Why didn't you just ask?"   
"I'm not jealious. I just want someone to notice me. Thanks."   
"Ah. We all notice you, I do, alot. Keep up the good work, ne?"   
"Ok. Thanks for doing that for me."   
"No prob. But next time take anger out on a cousion. There's enough of them." She kissed him on the head. "Or talk to me. Ether way."

So the next day

"Listen, I have to go Mildred. I'm goin' to be late for Zane."   
"Why won't you admit you like him."   
"Because I don't. Not like that anyway. He's just a best friend, like you."   
"OK, whatever lover-girl-who-won't-admit-it. Later-Molly! What do you want?!"   
Over the phone she could just make out the argument.   
'Serena's gong to call! I have to talk to her. '   
'Well, I'm on.'   
'You have to get off. This is really important!'   
"Fine, fine. I have to go too. Bye Kat."   
"Anther nick-name!"   
"Yep, I have to have one to."   
"ok, bye."

So 'Kat' went to the fridge and got out the chilled shushi. She arrived at the law firm not too much later.

"Miss Gems to see you sir." said the sectuary   
"Send her in." Zane said suddenly looking up.

Airea walked into the large office. "Hey! No small wonder your here so much. It's bigger then the hole silly house! Here. It's salmon, your favorite. And I made some dipping sause too."

"Thanks, I owe you. You've been talking on the phone again. With who?"   
"Milderd. But her cusion kicked her off. She was waiting for a call from a friend called 'Serena'."   
A man with black hair and a green jaket walked in the room.   
"The papers Mr.Odondago. Serena who?"   
"Don't ask me, But her friends name was Molly, if that's a help."   
"I know who your talking about."   
"And thank you for these forms Mr. Chiba. They're going to really help."   
"No problem. And thanks for the information."   
"forget about it"   
The man left.   
"Darian Chiba. Nice guy, very effencent. I was thinking. I'm always in the mood for shushi, and I have a fridge here. Would you like to go out?"  
"Sure. No complait here!"   
"There's this new American place in town it's a bit more 'new age' though. Every meal is 'spiritaly' blanced. Now who do I know who like things like that?"   
"Me! Comon' lets go!"   
They made there way out of the office and to 'Winter Sunsets'. It was nice, roomy, and plesant. They had veartian meals and left. Airea took Zane shopping, much to his dislikement.

"Look, I don't need any more cloths. I have enough!!"Zane fairly screamed as Cathy pulled on his hand.   
"No you don't That's shirt looks like it's gonna die any minute." Airea siad, as she gained a few inches into the store.   
"No it looks broken in."Zane said taking back those few inches.   
"No, it looks dead."Airea said, gaining ten.   
"I hardly think it matters"said two voices at once.   
Airea and Zane faily freaked when they saw four cats at thier feet.   
"Oh, hey kitties..your so cute!" Airea said reaching a hand out to pet one of them. There was four of them. Looking at her and Zane. There was a white one, and black one, those had a cut on thier head like a moon sign. And then there were two others. But they were....differnt. One was red and the othwer was orange. Very odd indeed.   
"No time for that.This is Arid and Gemia. Your guardian cats."   
"Um..Zane....bestist of best friends....are those cats talking to us?"   
Zane really couldn't speak.   
"Yes we are. Can we please skip this 'cats don't talk' thing. I happen to like talking." Said the black one, who was a little bosy, to be kind.   
"I agree. By the way, I'm Artimus, and this is Luna."   
Airea got her sence back."Sorry about that but you must admit that....never mind. I'm Catherine Airea,and this is Zane."   
"Nice to meet you."Zane said shakily.   
"Take these." Said the black one shortly. Airea made a mental note not to get on her bad side. There were two pens. One had a Aires sign on it, the other a Gemini one. "The one that corsponds with your sun sign."   
Zane took up the red pen. "Looks neat." he said.   
Airea picked up her own. "Very pretty."   
"Now close your eyes and think about your house." Said the white one.   
"Why should we...."Zane said as the black one, Luna, sent a death glare at him.   
They closed there eyes and thought about the crate they called home.   
Suddenly, they were there.   
"This is a very weird dream..."Airea said to her self.   
"No kidding...." Said Zane beside her.  
"It's not a dream! We have all the others, and we finally find you, and you start calling this a _dream_!" Luna now looked totally pissedoff. "Airea, you first. I'm going to call you Kat. That will be heard alot now. Hold your pen over your head."   
"ok...." She did. She felt very silly.   
"Zane, you do the same."Artemis said.   
"I'll have to write this down when I wake up. This is a dream to remember. I must be sleeping in the office again." Zane said, but did.   
"Now Airea, you think about all the things to do with Gemini. The third house, phones...exctra. When you do, say 'Gemini star seed!' got that?"Said the orange one, Gemia.   
"And Zane you do the Same with Aires."Said the red one, Arid.   
"I can't wait to show these two to the others. And the other cats."Airea heard Gemia say.   
"Aries Star Seed!"   
"Gemini Star Seed!"   
Whatever they were expecting, this wasn't it. Airea felt the wind rush past her. Everywhere it did she felt clothing covering. In a few minutes stod in a gown with a much shorter skirt then she would wear on any other day.   
"You both look very nice." Said Arid. Gemia was grining. "Now take these." she held out what looked to be a necklace and a bobby pin. Red and orange again.   
"Thanks. Where's Luna and Artemis?" Asked Airea.   
"Left, battle you have to help with."   
"Battle we have to help with?" Echoed Airea.   
"Yep. Now run after us." Said Arid and he and Gemia ra out the door. Zane and Airea following them.   
'What's going on..." Airea thought to her self. "Toto, were not in Kansas anymore."

end of part three>   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Hello Mina! part 4 of 'Sailor Zodiacs'. This is actually the first series I started. I'm thinking of writing a Silver Millenuion one as well. It would have more to do with Cathy &com. But it would have alot more to do with the regular sailors to. Sense you are the ones who read it, It's up to you! Review and tell me! I trying to do what you guys want. But for now. I'm going to be a sneak and demand feed back. Should I have the scout and my scout group up? What do you think?   
**_Sailor Zodiacs Part 4_**

When they arrived at the park Zane and Cathy could have sworn that The cats had been lying, it was too quite for there to be a battle. That's when they saw ten people, in outfits varying in color and style, rapt in vines, struggling to get free. There wasn't any noise because their mouths were covered! Airea felt her pulse quicken, memories began to flood her mind. 

flash back>   
The princess of Gemini ran down the hall in tears. The Aires prince had been killed before her eyes. Her dearest friend taken from her, by death, death by torture. Promsing to protect her with his last breath, as he died, his face cringed with pain. She flung herself on the bed she and the princess of Sagittarius shared in these hard times, blood from her many wounds pouring on to the soiled rag they used as a blanket. She grabed her friend by the arm. The queen wouldn't be long. 

"Kat! Where are we going!" Yelled Val(OOC:named after a Sagittarius friend) as she felt her friend drag her from the room.   
"The queen is here! She-"sobbs over took her, her legs started to wobble."She got Zane, Val. She killed Zane. He gave his life so I could get away. But if we don't move he'll had done it in vain. "   
Val was struck with the importance of this. Kat and Zane were famous for being friends. They were almost a legend. She felt very sorry for her friend. "Lets go then. Comon. Move it, suck it in till we find safety. You can cry for him later. Were the only one's left now. He have to protect the Queen and the Moon Princess no-"   
"I think not girlies!" Said the black clad queen as she walked up behind them. Val and Kat turned swiftly and called their weapons. Val held her two small daggers, the fire sword on her back. Kat held her staff close, her two swords on her back. "Leave us wench! Val yelled.   
"I won't. If you fight for the Moon Queen she'll win. She never gave you all the credit you deserved. You are truly a strong group. But I tackle two at once. "   
"Gemini first, before you focus. Sorry about your lover boy back there. But I have to kill you now."   
"He's not my lover boy!" Kat yelled, tears coming down her cheeks as she thought of Zane. She closed her eyes and began to focus all her power in her hand. This was her greatest attack. But before she could let it go she felt Val knock her down. 

She had taken the hit for her. Knocking the queen back to. 

She knelt before her friend. "Val, why did you.."   
"Go. It's to late for me. Maybe you can save the queen. Maybe your enough...."She took her last breath and died. 

Kat ran down the marble halls, hate in every quick breath. She didn't care about second chances anymore. Beryl was going down! She ran outside and pulled her swords out. putting the staff in thier place. One of the fighters for Beryl saw her. An archer. She felt a pain in her chest, and all went blank.   
end flash back> 

Kat felt the rage return. The monster was holding her friends. No one would hurt them again. Zane would never again feel pain, Val, never have to take a hit. The rage filled her every pour. She closed her eyes. Focused again. She then flung the ball at the monster. Zane must have had a memory flash to for he called out her name and shot a rather large fire ball. The creature turned into instant ash. 

"Dude, well that was like hitting a turkey with a canon ball, but...ok. " Said a familiar voice. "Who did that anyway?"   
"I don't know. But we're going to have to clean it up. And who knows what will happen here. Let's just hope that the Sailor Scouts don't come." Said anther remembered voice.   
"It's a pain having to do the dirty work for them. But oh well. Morph out you guys. The monsters been...well, pretty well taken care of." said a third.   
"We need a full team. Other wise this will happen again. We might not be so lucky next time." Said a voice that Kat knew right off, Val!   
Gemia and Arid walked into the sceen. A girl spoke to them. "Hey guys. Still haven't found Kat and Zane, ne?"   
"But where did the shot come from unless..." A male voice said.   
"There here!" was a coursed scream.   
  
Zane and Kat walked into the clearing. They faced ten familiar faces. Each starting to cry as they looked at them. As they were as they look at the ten.   
Val walked up to Kat first. "You didn't pull it off, huh? That monster paid for Beryls mistake, didn't it?" Tears fell down her cheeks. "It's so good to see you again!" 

flash back>   
"Val where in the wheel are you taking me?!" Kat said as she walked blindly down the forbidden hall, aka the Zodiacs domain.   
"You'll see. Now stop trying to pull off my hands. I'll get Zane on your case."Val said, teasing her once agin.   
"That lug can't make me do nothin'. And you know it. " Kat said "Why does every one think he's my boyfriend!? Don't awnser that. I've heard it before. "   
"Do you know what today is?" Her friend asked.   
"Nope"They didn't know did they? She hadn't told them.   
"Well, open your eyes and see." Val said removing her hands.   
"Oh my Goddess....."   
"Happy Birthday!"   
end flash back> 

"Val!" Kat screamed as she hugged her friend close. I didn't want you to do that for me! I could have taken the hit myself!"   
"You and Zane are the strongest of us. You were needed in full strength. With Zane gone and all. "   
"Don't remind me of that. It still hurts."   
Val laughed. "Your back. We're all together again. That's what matters."   
"Right." 

Val stood up and stood next to her. Feeling her shoulder every few minutes as if she might disspear at any given moment. 

"Are they really there?" Said a thickly built girl with dark brown hair. By looks she was Taurus 

"Ya, Sam. Everyone. Their really here." Val said shakily. 

The others ran forward in a group hug. Airea was in happy tears. It was like having a family again.   
*(*(*(&*(*(*(&*(*(*(&*(*(*(&   
Kat sat at the Cafe' table. The girls had decided to take a day for shopping. To catch up with old times. They were eating Sushi at the bar. It was two in the afternoon. The sun was high, and the club was a great place to be. They must of had like twenty bag altogether. For the fact there were six of them, that was alot. It was Karoeke day. And they were waiting for they're turn.   
"That sweater is going to look so cute on you!" Kat was saying to Mako. "Pink is so your color!"   
"As if! It's my color! " said Val.   
"No, that would be red." Said Miaka "Like mine is green."   
"And Kat's is light baby blue." Sam said.   
"And Adele's is purple." Kat finished. "Though I see no reason to wear only that color. Not that I' complaining mind you."   
  
There was a scream from across the street. All six went to the window to see what it was.   
"It's comming from the arcade across the street!" Kat said in a urgent voice.   
"Kat, do you have any other moves down yet?" Val asked.   
"Ya, I won't blow the place up. Let's go!"   
  
They made thier way across the street. Burst into the store where a monster was attacking peple, and transfoemed.   
"Gemini Star seed power!"   
"Sagittarius Star seed power!"   
"TaurusStar seed power!"   
"Pisces Star seed power!"   
"Cancer Star seed power!"   
"Virgo Star seed power!" 

Thats when they heard more.   


"Moon prisim power!"   
"Mercury star power!"   
"Mars star power!" 

The monster got sand blasted-again. By nine small attackes. Sailor Moon looked at the large group.   
"Rei? tell me who they are!" Serena said cringing.   
"I wish I knew. "   
"They're from the Silver days." Ami said, typing on her computer. "They were thought to be fairy tales. The Sailor...Zodiacs. They're power levels were supposed to be unbeatable. It was only after the battle with beryl when there dead body's were found, that it was proved they were in actual reality. But they never got reconized. They had no real home. Not until Queen Serenity offered them room and bored. And that's only half of them. There are six guys as well. Twelve in all." 

Kat started giggling. "You could of asked us you know. We are real, and we could tell you more." She bowed slightly."Sailor Gemini. And this is Sagittarius, Taurus, Pisces, Cancer, and Virgo." She pointed to the right person each time. "The boys are out somewhere. I can just see scorpio looking at this months issue of 'play girl'. But oh well. Later!" 

And they dissappered. Leaving the sigh of the wheel behind them. 

Rei looked determined and left. "I'm asking my sacered fire about them." She said. "They seem to be on our side, But I'm not sure."  
  
  


end of part four> 

The group! Girls only.

Catherine Airea 'Kat'
Sailor Gemini
Just above sholder lenth blond hair. Soft grey-blue eyes 
Short skirted medival gown. Soft baby blue.

Valerie Adverturer 'Val'
Sailor Sagittarius
Croped brown hair. Green eyes.
Bit like club party dress. slits. Red

Samantha Ivanea 'Sam'
Sailor Taurus
long, wavy brown hair. bright green eyes
Long gown with long slits.brown

Miaka Tendo
Sailor Pisces
sholder lengh brown hair. purple eyes
Bit like Japan kimonoes. Green

Makoto Leanne 'Mako'
Sailor Cancer
Red hair and brown eyes
warrior suit look. But...pink. And yet it fits.

Adele Zuckermin
Sailor Virgo
Long, strait brown hair. blue-green eyes
reguler suit. purple
  



End file.
